Rockabye
by QueenHime
Summary: Hinata hanya berharap untuk tidak pernah ditemukan. SasuHina oneshoot. DLDR.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata

.

 **Rockabye**

.

Song by Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul-Anne Maria

.

I don't own any profits

.

Warning: OOC, typo's everywhere

.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Enjoy

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu bukanlah rencananya. Tapi ini hidup, dia tidak mungkin terus menerus menghindar dan bersembunyi.

Oniks lelaki itu berkilat, senang, rindu, dan juga jengkel setengah mati dengan pertemuan yang sangat tak terduga ini. Keduanya kembali melangkahkan kaki, saling mendekat, dan berhenti, berdiri berhadap hadapan.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengerling kepada lelaki itu-Sasuke.

"Hisashiburi, Hina-tan, _how's life?_ "

"Otakmu masih miring ternyata." Hinata mendengus "seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku, bukan kehidupanku."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan didepan mulutnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau aku menanyakan kabarmu, berarti aku hanya menanyakan garis besarnya. Aku ingin tahu keseluruhannya. _Problem_?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring yang masih sama seperti bertahun tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, dan aku yakin itu akan menghabiskan waktu berhari hari. Berapa tahun yang ku lewati tanpa dirimu?"

"Mungkin enam atau tujuh tahun." Sasuke masih menatap Hinata "Mau minum?"

"Sasuke, dan masih dengan segala kegilaannya. Gommen ne?"

"Dan kegilaanmu sudah berakhir?"

"Ya, masa masa itu sudah berlalu." Matanya menerawang jauh. "Tapi aku tidak akan menolak untuk secangkir kopi, atau teh." Hinata melirik coffe shop di seberang jalan yang masih buka dan tidak terlalu ramai.

*

"Jadi.." Sasuke memulai percakapan setelah mereka duduk dan waiters meletakkan pesanan mereka. Kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk Sasuke dan teh cryshantheum untuk Hinata.

"Jadi?" Hinata mengulangi perkataan Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya, jadi." Sasuke terkekeh, Hinata mendengus.

"Tujuh tahun ternyata tidak bisa mengembalikan otakmu ke tempatnya semula. Aku merasa otakmu bergeser semakin jauh dari tempatnya."

"Dan tujuh tahun cukup untuk membuatmu mengubah halauan dari martini menjadi... krisan?"

"Aku.. sudah..." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya, memilih kata yang tepat.

"Berubah? Hmmm... _Yeah, i see_.." Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Hinata saat ini, blouse berwarna putih yang dilapisi cardigan berwarna lavender, rok lebar berwarna peach yang jatuh tepat dibawah lututnya, dan flatshoes berwarna senada dengan cardigannya. Rambut yang dulu dicat berwarna merah menyala dan selalu dibuat mengikal sekarang berwarna indigo, warna asli rambutnya, dan dibiarkan lurus tergerai dipunggungnya. Membandingkannya dengan Hinata yang dia kenal bertahun tahun lalu, dengan gaun merah ketat, stilletto, lipstick semerah darah, dan rambut yang juga merah menyala.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja setidaknya aku mencoba menjadi lebih baik." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Dan, oh, lihat siapa yang berubah sekarang." Hinata berpura pura antusias sambil melirik jari manis Sasuke yang tersemat sebuah cincin. "Tiba tiba aku teringat seseorang yang dulu pernah berkomitmen untuk tidak berkomitmen?" Hinata menyeringai yang dibalas seringaian yang lebih lebar oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri." Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sarkatis. "Ya, ini cincin kawin. Tetapi hanya sebatas pernikahan politik, memperluas daerah kekuasaan, seperti biasa." Sasuke mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Karena pada kenyataannya, dia masih sering menjalin hubungan dengan Akasuna junior, dan aku juga masih sering, _you know what i mean."_

"Seperti biasa.." Hinata mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan gestur mencemooh.

"Tsk, _c'mon_ , Hime, hey, bahkan anak yang tinggal dirumahku itu bukan anakku. Dan entah itu anak dengan Akasuna itu atau bukan. Yang aku tahu anak itu hanya menumpang di kartu keluargaku sebagai anakku, toh dia sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Dan kami saling meguntungkan."

"Ya, kau jelas bukan jenis manusia yang dengan senang hati melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan." Hinata terenyum miris.

"Jadi, bagaimana hidupmu? Tujuh tahun yang lalu aku terbangun sendirian, kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Aku mencarimu ke apartemen lamamu, kata mereka kau pindah. Aku mencarimu di tempat kerjamu, mereka bilang kau sudah keluar. Aku menyimpulkan kalau kau tidak ingin ditemukan. Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin ditemukan."

' _dan kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu merepotkan_ ', tambah Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, itu masa lalu. Yah, walaupun selama ini aku penasaran setengah mati kemana kau pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena kau.. berbeda.. Kau bukan wanita one night stand ku, Hime. Kau tidak sama seperti mereka."

"Kita tidak pernah punya ikatan apapun."

"Kalau yang kamu maksud itu berpacaran, sepertinya kita tidak pernah membutuhkannya. Ikatan batin kita bahkan lebih kuat dari apapun. Hubungan kita bahkan sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun, sebelum kau menghilang. Itu rekor yang belum pernah ditembus wanita lain selain dirimu. Jadi apa yang salah?"

' _Yang salah adalah perasaanku yang terlalu dalam, karena aturan mainnya, jangan pernah memakai perasaan'_ batin Hinata menjerit.

"Jam sepuluh." Hinata yang sedang melepas sepatu melompat, kemudian memutar tubuhnya, terkejut oleh seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Kemudian mengelus dadanya, dan menghela nafas.

"Jangan mengagetkanku." Hinata meletakkan sepatunya di rak kecil disamping pintu, mengunci pintu rumah, kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Sudah makan malam?"

"Aku menunggu mama pulang. Aku sudah makan malam, tadi ayam di kulkas kupanaskan di microwave.Dan kenapa mama baru pulang jam segini?" Gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu menyipitkan matanya curiga. Hinata tertawa kecil sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Duduk sini, kau mau mendengarkan cerita mama?"

Gadis kecil itu patuh, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "Tebak tadi mama bertemu siapa?"

"Adam levine?" jawabnya spontan.

"Anak kecil tau apa tentang Adam Levine?" Hinata tertawa.

"Tau, kan setiap di kamar mandi mama selalu teriak teriak nyanyi lagunya dia, dan di laptop mama ada folder yang penuh foto dan videonya. _And bitch please, on their 'animal' clip, they're actually moron five not maroon five_."

Hinata tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk kepala anaknya. Beginilah kalau kau memiliki anak berusia enam tahun yang pikirannya jauh melampaui anak seusianya. "Dan mama belum menjawab pertanyaan mama sendiri."

"Oke.." Hinata menimbang nimbang keputusannya untuk berkata jujur. "Tadi mama bertemu papamu."

"Lalu?"

"Hei, memang kamu tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk bertemu papamu?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bilang ke mama, kalau aku tidak perlu tahu siapa papaku. Dan mama pernah berkata kalau papa bukan orang yang suka direpotkan, jadi, mama saja sudah cukup, aku tidak perlu papa." Gadis kecil itu memeluk pinggang mamanya.

"Memangnya mama mau kembali sama papa?"

"Kembali?" Hinata tertawa kecil "Bahkan kami tidak pernah benar benar terikat." Hinata menggendong gadis kecil itu ke kamarnya.

Amaya, buah dari kegilaannya dan Sasuke, bertahun tahun lalu, anaknya yang disembunyikan dari Sasuke, detak jantungnya.

Amaya, hujan di malam hari. Dia lahir ditengah hujan di malam musim gugur enam tahun yang lalu. Pagi dimana dia meninggalkan Sasuke di ranjang adalah pagi dimana Hinata menyadari kehamilannya, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dan menjauh dari kehidupan bungsu Uchiha yang membenci hal hal yang merepotkan. Hinata memutuskan menyingkir dan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari satu satunya orang yang harus bertanggung jawab, Uchiha Sasuke.

Si bungsu Uchiha yang Hinata tahu bukanlah golongan manusia yang akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal hal yang merepotkan, seperti terikat dalam sebuah komitmen. Sasuke disebut sebut sebagai Dewa Seks, disamping wajah rupawan dan kekayaannya yang tak ada habisnya, Hinata mengakui performa Sasuke di atas ranjang. Uchiha Sasuke adalah golongan yang akan kau jumpai di bar ekslusif dengan biaya member selangit, dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap malamnya. Tapi itu sebelum Sasuke menemukan Hinata, si gadis rambut api-begitu julukan awal Sasuke untuk Hinata- yang bertingkah seperti jalang namun ternyata amatir.

Ha, jangan terkejut. Hinata berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuga yang terkenal akan adat istiadatnya. Saat itu Hinata hanyalah gadis delapan belas tahun yang hormon masa mudanya sedang meledak ledak, membuatnya bertindak 'nakal' dengan kabur dari rumah utama dan menempati sebuah apartemen dan merubah total penampilannya, dari Hinata si kutu buku-yang sebenarnya sudah mempesona- menjadi Hinata Hime, _the_ _Goddes_ -yang mampu membuat pria manapun bertekuk lutut- yang sesungguhnya masih perawan, belum terjamah siapapun.

Bagi Sasuke,menemukan Hinata seperti menemukan _painite_ di antara tumpukan berlian. Langka dan eksotis. Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata seperti sebuah perhiasan mewah, bonus kebebasan Hinata dalam melakukan apapun.

Dua tahun mereka bersama sebagai, bisa dibilang _friend with benefits_. Sasuke yang selalu memanjakan Hinata dengan segala kemewahan, dan Hinata memuaskan Sasuke setiap kali dia ingin, tanpa ikatan apapun.

Sampai suatu pagi Hinata terbangun karena desakan luar biasa dari dalam perutnya, sehingga dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hinata termangu menatap kaca dihadapannya sambil menghitung dalam hati kapan terakhir kali dia mendapatkan tamu bulanannya, dan terkejut saat menyadari periode terakhirnya adalah dua bulan yang lalu. Sambil berjingkat Hinata mengemasi barang barangnya dan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke di pagi buta. Dalam hati dia merutuki ketololannya karena tidak menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Menghadang taksi yang melintas dan mempertimbangkan kehidupannya, Hinata memutuskan pergi dan mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungannya.

 _Bayinya_.

Amaya lahir hampir delapan bulan setelahnya, seminggu lebih lama dari perkiraan dokter. Amaya lahir ketika hujan pada malam musim gugur. Hinata, tanpa didampingi siapapun berjuang sendirian di rumah sakit, dan tersenyum bahagia ketika dokter mengulurkan sebuah buntalan kain hangat ke pelukan Hinata.

 _Anakku, detak jantungku_.

Dua hari setelahnya, Temari, teman lamanya yang sedang mengunjungi kakeknya di rumah sakit mendapati Hinata sedang menimang bayinya di kamar rawat yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Temari memekik, terkejut sekaligus senang bisa menemukan Hinata, dan tidak menyangka bahwa bayi yang digendong Hinata adalah anak Hinata sendiri. Hinata meminta Temari untuk diam dan menyembunyikan mereka berdua.

 _Dia tidak ingin ditemukan_.

Sebelas bulan kemudian, ketika Amaya melangkahkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mendapati Hyuga Hiashi berdiri di pintu depan rumahnya, memandangi Amaya-cucunya- yang berjalan tertatih, dan Hinata yang matanya membelalak ngeri. Satu tamparan dari Souke Hyuga ditujukan untuk pewaris utama klan tersebut, setitik air mata mengaliri pipi Hinata, satu pelukan dihadiahkan Hiashi kepada Hinata dan Amaya. Hiashi pulang, kemudian setiap minggunya selalu ada paket yang datang berisi pakaian baru, mainan, serta kebutuhan Amaya lainnya.

Lima tahun setelahnya Hinata kembali ke rumah utama bersama Amaya, setelah melewati perdebatan panjang antara Hiashi, yang menginginkan Hinata kembali, dan Hinata, yang bersikeras tinggal, tak terjamah. ' _Ibumu disana pasti senang kalau cucunya datang menjenguk_.' Ibu Hinata sudah meninggal saat Hinata berumur 5 tahun, pada akhirnya, Hinata luluh.

Tiga bulan kemudian Hinata dan Amaya pindah ke sebuah rumah minimalis, hadiah dari kakek untuk cucunya. Kakek macam apa yang menghadiahkan rumah untuk cucunya yang berumur enam tahun? Dan disinilah sekarang Hinata berada, dikamar Amaya sambil menina bobokan puteri kecilnya.

Amaya adalah jiplakan Sasuke-versi perempuan- dengan mata sekelam langit malam dan kepandaian yang luar biasa, yang tersisa untuk Hinata hanyalah rambut Indigo yang sewarna dengannya.

"Mama."

"Hm?"

"Bernyanyilah."

"Ya?"

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku."

"Sudah waktunya tidur. Tidurlah."

"Baiklah. Oyasuminasai mama."

"Oyasumi."

Hinata menerawang kosong ke arah jendela yang terbuka,menampakkan keindahan langit malam yang selalu menghipnotis Hinata untuk berlama lama memandangi. Mangingatkannya tentang seseorang yang selalu dan selalu dia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

"So rockabye baby, don't you cry..."

Hinata bersenandung lirih, untuk dirinya sendiri, masih selalu berharap dirinya tidak pernah ditemukan.


End file.
